


“You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now”

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves Centric, Ben is Not Dead, F/M, Songfic, Super Soft, and intends to stay that way, and vanya loves ben, ben is very much alive, ben loves vanya, but they're both lovesick dorks, so they never say it, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Ben's biggest regret from the first timeline, was never telling Vanya how he felt about her. How much he loved her, as more than a sister. But now, he's got enough time to do so.Benya song fic from Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	“You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now”

Ben had been happy when they thought Vanya was ordinary. It meant she was safe from the danger the rest of them faced during their missions. He could protect her, because he had powers and was trained, and she didn’t and wasn’t. But then he died. And she left. And he was stuck with Klaus for nearly two decades.

But he was happier now that she was a part of their missions. Also due to the fact he was alive again. And he could protect her again, even if she didn’t need it anymore. 

“Ben?” 

He’d still protect her, however he could. Wherever he could.

“Ben where are you?”

On missions.

“Ben?”

From Dad.

“Ben?”

From the demons in her head. Telling her lies about being a monster.

Vanya’s head poked around the corner of one of the bookshelves in their vast library. She visibly relaxed as she paused, sighed, and then continued towards where he was sitting by the windows as she said, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Why didn’t you tell me you were hiding out in here?”

He gave her a shrug as she settled next to him, gingerly taking one of his hands into her own, rubbing circles into his skin. It was something that calmed them both. Vanya could feel his pulse, calming any nerves she has at the moment while the Eldritch, much like Ben, seemed to be calmed by Vanya’s gentle presence.

As they sat in silence, Vanya’s head nestled into his shoulder and Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. Ben felt like his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest, it always got like this when he was around her. He often blamed it on the Eldritch, claiming they were acting up more and more as they got older. She kind of believed him, although it was more likely she just said that for his benefit.

One of the few regrets Ben had from their first timeline, the one where he died, was that he never told Vanya how much she meant to him and that he loved her. That she thought none of them cared about her. That she thought he didn’t care about her. Or love her. When he did, so much.

“Ben?” Vanya called, drawing him from his thoughts, “What do you want to do when we get out of here?” Their sixteenth birthday was coming up, just two more years in this hell then they could leave and never look back.

In the first timeline he’d never thought past crossing the threshold of the house. And if he had any relationships with his siblings beyond that, great.

But now, he wants so much more. He wants to go to college, become a writer, be a great husband, and maybe a father one day. 

But right now, all he wants is Vanya. 

He wants to kiss her without repercussions from their father.

He wants to tell her how much he loves every part of her. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

He wants to protect her from all the abuse their father gives her.

He wants to hold her tightly to his chest at night, warding off any nightmares or past demons that might come after her.

For now, he’ll settle for being her source of comfort. Hold her tightly when the voices become too much. Kiss away any tears that might streak down her face. Be the one to get her to smile and laugh when all she wants to do is cry. Give her the support that they all deny but desperately need. And most importantly, remind her that if she is a monster, then so is he.

Instead of telling her all of this, Ben says, “Live life to the fullest.”

“And what does that entail?” Vanya returned, laughing as she did.

Ben paused for a moment, pretending to be in thought before explaining, “It means leaving no stone is left unturned, no path left not travelled, no corner of the world unexplored. Seeing and experiencing everything life has to offer and more.”

Vanya laughed again, an adoring look in her eyes that Ben relished in, as she told him, “That sounds like an awful lot to do alone.”

“Who said I’m alone?” Ben asked, enjoying the blush that spread across Vanya’s face.

“Well,” Vanya started, tucking come hair behind her ear, “then who’s with you on this trek around the world? Klaus?”

It was Ben’s turn to laugh. There was no way he could picture Klaus hiking through woods or scaling mountains like he wanted to. “No, Klaus wouldn’t want to ruin his hair.” Ben replied, teasingly touching up some imaginary hair like how their brother would’ve.

“Then who’s with you on your magical journey?” Vanya asked again, her eyes looking into his own.

“Well,” Ben started, pulling his eyes from Vanya’s to instead look straight ahead as he added, “I was thinking maybe you’d join me.” before looking back down at her.

Vanya, of course, looked surprised as she asked, “Me? Really?”

Ben laughed as he nodded and told her “Yes you.”

Once Vanya’s initial shock surpassed, instead replaced with joy, she laid her head back onto his shoulder, asking, “Where would our first stop be?”

“I’m thinking, Paris.” Ben answered.

Vanya replied, “The city of love huh? How romantic.”

“Nothing but the best for you.”


End file.
